Traditionally, during the run time of a PC, the electronic components inside and memory module generate lots of heat, especially the new memory module required by high-level computers. The temperature of the memory module going up continuously affects operation performance, even causes the memory module to break down. Currently, a cooler designed for such a heat dispensation problem of the memory module is still unavailable.
In view of such the unavailability, the inventor of the present invention was devoted to finding a solution and accomplished structural improvement for cooler.